Sharing is Caring
by SSARomo
Summary: Regina Mills is the head of one of Boston's most successful law firms. But what happens when her new blonde assistant sends photos to her boss instead of who they were meant for? Starts as OQ but will end as SQ! Rated M for later chapters. Inspired by a tumblr prompt. I've not written FF in years so please review! I do not own OUAT or its characters.
1. Chapter 1

Emma Swan had been working at the Mills Institute for little over two weeks now as Regina Mills' new assistant, she was surprised she had even gotten the job in the first place but was thankful for the opportunity. Her new boss was distant and even a little cold, she would snap and it was clear to Emma where the stories and reputation came from. Everyone at work feared her, but it got results.

She smoothed her skirt nervously and looked up as the elevator doors pinged open, "Good morning Miss Mills." She smiled politely and handed the older brunette a takeout coffee cup.

When the blonde had first come in for the interview, Regina had been reluctant to hire but she was feeling gracious that day so gave her a chance. So far, she had mixed up papers and brought her the wrong coffee… twice. Regina wondered why she kept her around this long.

Stepping of the elevator she carried on walking barely even acknowledging Emma was there as she walked to her large office, "I do hope you managed to get it right this time Miss Swan." She sighed heavily as she took a sip from her coffee, her lips turning into a slight smirk as she tastes it is in fact right this time.

"Yes, ma'am I remembered" the younger women blushed ever so softly as she quickly followed her boss down the hall.

Regina placed a large stack of paper in Emma's hands as she sat at the large oak desk facing a wall of windows, "And pick up the paper work from level seven" she waved her away. God did she find Emma irritating, her big green eyes always looked lost.

Emma took the papers and nodded softly before pointing to a bright pink post it stuck to Regina's computer screen, "Your sister called, she said it's not important but that she will try again later"

The brunette looked over her glasses as she bit the bottom of her pen, "Why are you still standing there?" she asked in a low tone, her eyebrow raised in question, of course it was rhetorical. "You are dismissed." She snapped suddenly, taking the post it and ripping it in two before throwing it away and sighing impatiently, at the least the blonde had neat hand writing.

Emma held the stack of files to her chest and smiled sweetly till her boss snapped at her, "Right sorry" she dumped the files on her own desk before heading downstairs to the 7th floor before returning and starting her work for the day.

By the time Emma had come back Regina was almost done with her own paper work, she looked up at her assistant typing away and impatiently tapped her fingers, "I need those papers Swan" she purred and raised a perfect eyebrow as she watched her assistant sort them, she always seemed a little nervous. "whilst you are busy looking like a deer caught in headlights ill call my sister." She sighed again to signal her impatience.

"I'm sorry" Emma mumbled softly and sped up, "I am almost… okay now I'm done" she stood quickly and placed them on her boss's desk before quickly returning.

Regina couldn't help but chuckle softly as the young women squirmed under her watch, her mood changing just slightly when her sister answers the phone at the other end. "Zelena, you know not to call me at work."

"Well hello to you too." Regina could basically hear the eye roll in her sister's British accent.

Opening her mouth to reply Regina stopped herself with a heavy, annoyed sigh. "Miss Swan." She motioned her with her pointer finger to approach the desk not breaking eye contact. The nervous women snapped her head up and bit her lip softly as she approached fiddling with her fingers slightly.

Regina watched her for a minute, she knew she made Emma nervous and knew that was about to get worse. "What did you need Zelena?" she asked her sister but kept contact with Emma.

"I will be visiting next week and I know how much you miss me." came the reply.

Regina hummed, "Why are Andrews files next to Marks?" she snapped at Emma. She had told her time and time again to make sure that the files remained in alphabetical order, how hard was it? God why didn't she just sack the girl. "One more slips up Swan and you'll be out on the curb. I will assure that you cannot get another job in any high-class corporation. Is that clear?" she kept her voice normal but her lips turning into a smirk.

Emma's face turned into a soft frown as took back the files and started to rearrange them, "What… I thought I had double checked." She sighed softly to herself… I'm sorry Miss Mills."

The brunette let out a sigh of annoyance and waved her assistant away. "Well I guess you didn't Ms. Swan" she raised her eyebrows before taking her eyes of Emma's lost green ones. "Zelena, of course I miss you… it's mother I don't miss. Please tell me she's staying at her mansion and not with me" she turned her computer on.

"Of course, she is." Zelena stated like it was obvious.

Regina's lip's purse as her sister confirmed their mother's arrival. She banged the desk with her fist causing the younger blonde to jump a little "I'll do it myself" she growled at the women and grabbed the papers from her. At this moment, she was completely livid and if looks could kill the blonde would be dead. "Good bye Zelena" she growled and slammed the phone down as she sorted the papers herself, Regina smoothed her dress down and sat crossing her legs. She was more angry at her mother's visit then she was at Emma but she was there and had to learn to deal with it.

"I'm sorry." Emma jumped and mumbled softly when her boss snapped at her, she chewed her bottom lip between her teeth awkwardly trying to help anyway. She groaned softly to herself, annoyed at how she kept messing up.

"Ms. Swan! Go and sit down before I fire you." The older women huffed looking up at the nervous blonde. Emma was slightly taller than Regina, if with her ridiculous heels on, but no one intimidated Regina Mills. She noticed how close the attractive blonde was standing to her and it made her just a little uncomfortable. She snapped her fingers in Emma's face and pointed to her desk.

The young blonde pouted like a scolded child. "Yes, Miss Mills" she mumbled as headed back to her desk and tried to distract herself with her emails.

Regina took a deep breath as her hand rested on the stack of files, her perfectly manicured nails digging in to them softly. She closed her eyes trying to calm herself down.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update but I have chapter 3 also coming up tonight! I know this is taking a whilst but it's slow burn, it'll pick up soon promise. Hope you enjoy. As always, I do not own any rights to the characters or the show (I wish!) Enjoy! Xx**_

Regina took a deep breath, her perfectly manicured hand resting on papers, her nails digging into them softly. She had her eyes closed trying to calm herself. She opened her eyes just in time to see Robin Locksley. He was one of the most intelligent, wealthy men around and the only reason Regina was dating him was because of her mother.

"Hay baby" he walked in smirking.

"Hello Robin" Regina greeted as she walked around her desk before leaning against it. Robin leant forward and kissed Regina softly before she pushed him away "Not here, this is a work setting." She placed her hand on his chest and pushed him away before returning to her desk to finish sorting the files.

"Isn't your assistant supposed to do that?"

"Yes, she is" Regina replied with a scoff as she glanced at Emma then back to Robin. "Mother is coming next week so be ready for one of her interrogations" she sighed not looking at him as she continued to focus on her work.

The young blonde assistant tried to focus but she couldn't help noticing the way Robin looked down at her, judging her. she frowned softly and focused on the computer screen in front of her.

"Hay, make yourself useful and bring me coffee" Robin demanded, talking to he like she was less then human.

Just as Emma looked up she was interrupted by Regina, "Excuse you?" she growled. "You may not talk to ANY of my employees that way. Now get your own damn coffee" she told him as she pushed him out of her office and locked the door. Regina straightened her back and smoothed her dress down smirking happily at the look of shock on Robin's face. She sat back down and looked at her screen "Send me the files for the board meeting." She asked not looking at the blonde as she worked "And do get the right ones" she added sarcastically.

Emma couldn't help but smirk when Regina pushed Robin out the room "Yes Miss Mills." She picked up the phone to report that Regina was ready for meeting as she printed of the files as well as sending a copy to Regina's tablet. "Do you need me to assist and take notes?"

Regina grabbed the files and nodded as she stood and unlocked her office door "Yes dear, come along" she exited the office with an extra sway of her hips, of course Robin was still stood outside the door, his mouth open, "you better shut that." The brunette stated simply as she entered the elevator with the blonde in tow.

The blonde couldn't help the chuckle that escaped when Regina told robin to shut it, she quickly pursed her lips at being caught "Sorry"

Regina's face was serious. She heard the little giggle that escaped Emma's lips and turned her own lips into a smirk as she rolled her eyes "Men." She said, tapping her fingers over her arms. Maybe Emma wasn't that bad…

Emma raised her eyebrows in surprise when she saw her boss smirk and made that comment. She gave her a simple nod as they stepped of the elevator and into the large glass meeting room.

When walking in, Regina groaned when she saw the president of directors. She despised that man and everything he stood for. She walked in with a stern glare as she sat at the head of the table, Emma sitting next to her. She loaded up her tablet and got started.

Emma smiled politely at the men around the table, she grabbed her pen and began to make notes for her to log later. They talked through stocks and charts, Regina remaining tall and confident, proving them all wrong. Around two hours later they were down, the two women grabbed their things and Regina turned to her assistant "Come on dear." She smirked as Emma stood, she placed a perfectly manicured black nail and tips ran across her back as she swayed her hips out the door.

The feeling of the brunette's nails on her back made Emma shiver slightly, she nodded a polite goodbye as she thanked Regina for holding the door open. The very visible shiver caused Regina to smirk, she knew it was wrong, but she loved how she could make the blonde squirm. Stay professional Mills. She told herself. She wiped the smirk of her face, cleared her throat and straightened her back as she sat at her desk in a good mood

"I need your notes" she demanded as she sat at her chair "I also need you to talk to John and tell him I need the charts as soon as possible." She frowned in concentration thinking if there was anything "After that you can go for your lunch"

"Of course," Emma replied with a nod brushing her blonde hair behind her ear "I already emailed him before the meeting and told him you need them by lunch, but I'll chase him up on them." She placed her note pad on Regina's desk, doodles included. "Did you bring lunch, or do you want me to pick something up?"

Regina reached out and took the notepad, rolling her eyes at the child like doodles around the edges, she placed it next to her computer as she began typing out plans for the following week. "Don't worry about me dear, I don't eat lunch."

"Oh okay… you should you know. It's not good to skip meals like that" she smiled sweetly as she gathered her things ready for lunch "I'll bring you something."

"You do not tell me what I can and cannot do Swan. Don't forget who is in charge here" she scolded and raised an eyebrow "You will do as you are told and that as final."

Emma pouted softly looking like a child "I was just… okay okay" she grabbed her things walked out heading to the small sandwich shop down the road.

Regina sighed softly as Emma left. Would that girl ever learn? Why haven't I just fired her? she wondered to herself. She ran her hand through her dark hair as she thought about Robin, her mother and Zelena.

Emma walked to the small diner and grabbed herself a grilled cheese eating quickly. When she returned she smiled sweetly and placed a takeout bag and cup on the large oak desk "I brought you lunch" she stated quickly and sat at her own, much smaller desk.

The brunette looked up, glaring holes into Emma's head as she walked away. She looked down at the bag, it smelt so good she could feel her mouth water. She closed her eyes, resisting the call to eat as her stomach growled "What did I tell you about buying me food Ms Swan?" she glared at the blonde.

"Ummm… not to? But you need to eat… you're welcome by the way." She said the last bit a little cocky.

Regina bit her lip looking over to Emma "What is it dear?" she asked her folding her arms and putting her pen down.

"Grilled chicken salad." Emma swallowed nervously hoping it would be okay.

The brunette's lips turned into a soft smirk as she nodded "Good job Ms. Swan" she congratulated the younger women as she took the bag. "This is our secret Swan. If I find out, you told anyone you brought me lunch you will regret it. Understood?" She began eating without waiting for an answer. She moaned slightly at the taste, okay it was good.

Emma looked up and smiled softly when Regina congratulated her. She heard her boss moan and couldn't help chuckle "I promise"

"You best hope so Ms. Swan." She smirked and ate quickly whilst taking small bites still working. This girl was going to be the death of her "You better not get me anything tomorrow" she growled seriously.

"You're welcome" Emma mumbled under her breath to herself.

Regina smirked and rolled her eyes. She sighed softly, her morals getting the better of her "Thank you Emma"

Emma's head snapped up in surprise, she hadn't meant for her boss to hear her, but she was also shocked when she used her first name. She had been here for two weeks now and that was the first time her boss had used her name. "It's okay" she nodded and smiled brightly before looking back down at her work.

Regina couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped her lips "You're a child Ms. Swan" she said in a deep voice before answering her phone. She rolled her eyes but smiled seeing the soft blush slowly creep up Emma's cheeks. It was hard not to smile when she was around Emma. She scheduled a few appointments before sending them to her assistant, so she could enter them into the calendar.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed it! what do you think of Robin? Don't worry he will be gone soon**_ __ _ **next chapter will be up in a few hours and we will meet Zelena and Cora. Thank you to the couple of you that reviewed. I really appreciate it!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys and gals, sorry for the late update! I wasn't well then had an assignment and a bunch of paper work since I'm moving to America in January. Someone said they wanted longer chapters so I hope this okay! Not a lot happening here it's really just to carry the story along but I have the next chapter all planned out, so I hope you enjoy!**_

Throughout the day Regina would find herself watching Emma. She didn't know why, maybe it was that she found the younger women cute. Cute. Since when did Regina Mills use the word cute? She closed her eyes and pinched her nose trying to clear her thoughts.

"Ms. Swan, call my sister and find out when exactly she is coming." She demanded not looking at her. She continued to focus on her work whilst listening to the conversation.

"Hello Ms. Mills? Hi, my name is Emma and I am Regina's assistant. I hope I am not bothering but I was just ringing on behalf of your sister to find out exactly when you are coming."

"Oh, she got another one?" Zelena replied in her soft British accent. "And how long have you been working love?" she asked causing Regina to roll her eyes.

"I… yes I'm new. This is my second week now" Emma replied politely as she doodled on her notepad lazily.

"My sister must like you" Zelena chuckled, you could hear the smirk in her voice.

Before Emma could reply Regina put it on open speaker using her own desk phone "Zelena. She is working. This is not a social call." Regina growled hanging up her own line.

Emma blushed softly and looked to Regina "Sorry" she cleared her throat to continue "So umm w-what dates are you coming so I can upload the calendar?"

Once again, the red head replied with a deep chuckle, "Here's what you can do. You can put my number into your phone and call me later when your alone"

Regina's blood boiled. She picked up the phone hanging up on Emma's line causing the blonde to nervously squirm "What. Day?" she snapped.

"Gina, will you relax? I'm coming Monday, and ill probable stay a week.

Regina practically had visible waves of anger radiating of her body. She was gripping the phone hard enough to turn her knuckles white. "How hard was that to say?" she said in a calm voice but if looks could kill she would be down an assistant. It really wasn't Emma's fault, but she needed someone to take it out on and she was there.

"Just relax, I was just being nice to your new friend" Zelena loved winding her sister up.

"She is coming Monday; did you get that Ms. Swan?" she growled hanging up the phone.

"G-got it" Emma answered quickly as she updated Regina's weekly calendar.

The older women sighed and rolled her eyes "Thank you for not giving into her" she said it looking away quickly, it was hard for her to apologise or give thanks.

"That's okay" Emma smiled sweetly.

Regina felt her heart rate speed up just a little she forced herself to focus before the end of the day came and she began packing up her things as Emma did the same.

"Good night Miss Mills." Emma said sweetly as she grabbed her bag and shut her computer down.

"Good night Ms. Swan" Regina smiled as she walked with Emma to the elevator, she checked her watch noticing they were a little late. "I bet your boyfriend is wondering where you are" she pressed the button to take them to the ground floor.

"No… it's just me the cat and the tortoise." Emma smiled folding her arms.

Regina raised an eyebrow "A tortoise?" she asked amused "Please tell me it's not one of those giant ones…" she asked with a chuckle. "How does one want a cat and a turtle?" she asked smiling softly as they exited the elevator and left the building heading to their parking spots.

"Maybe…" Emma bit her lip and smiled "I thought he was cute" she shrugged "I was never allowed a pet until I got my place" She pulled her bag further up her shoulder as they walked to their cars.

Regina looked at Emma's soft lips and felt her heart doing that thing again. "Cute? Those things could eat your cat." She told her raising an eyebrow as they approached their cars that were next to each other.

"No" Emma frowned with a pout "He eats fruit and veg. his favourite is fresh strawberries" they got to their cars and Emma found herself blushing and shifting awkwardly at how pathetic and banged up her rusty yellow bug looked next to Regina's expensive Mercedes.

Regina looked at the yellow Volts Wagon compared to her own car. It looked beat up and old, like Emma had been driving that thing around since she was in high school. She bit her lip hard holding back a sarcastic comment. She smirked and unlocked her car "I bet it does" she opened her car door and flashed a last smile at Emma "See you Monday Miss Swan"

"He" the blonde corrected "Goodbye Miss Mills" she got in her car and made sure Regina was in her own before heading home.

The brunette rolled her eyes when Emma corrected her on the gender. "it's a turtle" Regina mumbled to herself as she drove home.

When Regina returned to her apartment she let the keys fall on the table loudly as she saw Robin eating chips as he played video games on the Xbox.

"Hay baby" Regina felt her self-cringe when he called her that. She hated it. She hated being with him and honestly didn't even like him that much.

"Turn that off" she demanded almost yelling over the sounds of gun shots and warfare coming from the TV.

"Mhmm. Almost done" he mumbled as he continued to play the game.

Regina inhaled sharply and walked over to him taking the bag of chips. She hated when he ate on the couch. She rolled the bag and put them away in the kitchen before grabbing the remote and muting the TV. She had a headache and he certainly wasn't helping. "feet of the table" she groaned swatting his feet down before heading down the hall into her room, she hung her jacket up and left her phone on the bed side table as she undressed and started the bath running.

Robin played a little longer before he headed into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"How many of those have you actually had Robin?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Will you relax. It's only my third and it's a weekend." Robin rolled his eyes as he downed the bottle.

She took a deep breath trying not to snap "Robin just go home" she told him pointing at the door. She couldn't take him right now; her head was pounding, and she couldn't deal with him being a child.

"Alright alright fine. I'm going" he rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone and wallet before heading out.

Regina opened the door for him and slammed it behind him, the sound only making her head throb more. She locked the door behind him and grabbed her phone before pouring herself some wine and getting in the warm tub as she read a book on her phone. After a bit Regina grew bored of her book and decided to just rest her eyes contently as she sipped on her wine.

Meanwhile, Emma decided to change into an oversized hoodie and sweat pants as she dropped onto the couch and put on some cheap low budget movie she found scrolling through the channels. Once the movie was over she fed her cat and texted to Ruby to make plans for the weekend.

Regina spent her Saturday with Robins family and on the Sunday, she went shopping with her mother. She wasn't looking forward to that in the slightest but seeing a text from Emma made her smile. It read, 'Would you like me to come in early to get things ready for your sister?'

'Yes dear, that would be a big help thankful' she smiled softly as the two Mills women entered an expensive shoe store.

Cora noticed the smile on her daughter's face "Is that Robin?"

Before Regina could even reply her phone pinged again 'Okays'

Okays? She read it with a frown. Why would someone even say that she wondered, 'Okays? What is that supposed to mean Miss Swan?' I sent back with a raised eyebrow directed at Emma even though she couldn't see it. She looked back at her mother who was waiting for an answer "No, I would be annoyed if it were Robin." She told her not caring about the consequences. She didn't like Robin and her mother knew as much.

Emma had been sat at Granny's dinner waiting for Ruby when she was texting Regina 'I just mean okay…Sorry I'll be there early don't worry.'

Cora sighed as they searched the files. "You really should try harder dear, he isn't that bad."

Regina rolled her eyes at how ridiculous that statement was. "You wouldn't know mother. You would be ripping your hair out if you had to deal with childishness." She told her as she picked up a pair of maroon heels. She picked up her phone and was once again rolling her eyes but with a smile this time. 'No need to apologise Dear. Thank you'

"I just think it's about time you settle down Regina." Cora sighed frustrated as she picked up her own shoes to try on.

Regina let out her own groan of frustration, "At least I'm not as bad as Zelena. She throws herself at just about every women she meets. She was even flirting with my assistant mother" Regina added that last part with a growl.

"Ah yes, Zelena mentioned something about a new assistant" she raised her eyebrow and smirked at the growl in her oldest daughter's face.

The brunette pulled herself together under her mother's questioning gaze. "She's young, unattached and works harder than any of my other previous assistants. I don't want to have you fire her because of my fucking sister."

"I do wish one of you would settle down. I am not getting any younger you know?" Cora sighed softly as she paid for both pair of shoes.

"But what if we were to marry someone that had another to offer the company and family name? what if we were to marry to love?" she asked her mother, but the words felt weird in her mouth. She had never been in love and had no desire to be either.

Cora scrunched her nose up at this "That is not smart dear. You need someone who can take care of you and someone who understands what it is like to live in our class. Do you think me and your farther were in love when we got married? No. But we learnt to love each other in time and so will you."

Regina clenched her jaw at the mention of her late farther. He was a good man. But he was too soft. He let Cora walk all over him. Even to this day Regina was convinced that was the cause of his death. She worked him to hard and the stress of their life style and business got to him. "Mother. I do not need a man to take care of me. I am not some helpless child that needs to be saved. I am a woman, a strong one." She said in a confident voice as their chauffeur opened the door for her mother then her.

Cora climbed into the car frowning softly, "why is this now an issue Regina? You have never been bothered about love before. Look, Robin comes from a family of money, big money, it would be good for you and the company. To protect our name."

Regina groaned, she was getting irritated now, "Mother. I do not wish for my life to revolve around my job and the company. There are somethings I do just for me. not for a job, or a social status or to be looked after and taken care of." She spoke sternly keeping eye contact so that her mother knew just how serious she was.

"Alright alright." Her mother held her hands up in defeat. As the driver drove them back home.

The younger women's eyes widened in surprise as her mother appeared to back down. That was rare. "Really?"

"No. but we both know you won't listen to me any Regina." She shrugged pulling out her phone.

Regina let out a soft chuckle at that. "Well that is true" she smirked and bit her lip trying to control her happiness "So I don't have to marry Robin?"

"Well I wish you would, but I can't force you dear. We both know that." She didn't look up from her phone as she replied to a couple of messages and emails. She wanted Regina to marry Robin. A marriage between the Mills and Locksley families would be a very strong one in terms of power and money.

Leaning over, Regina placed a soft kiss on her mother's cheek, "mother, I love you. I'm not doing this out of spite." She considered her mother's eyes softly.

"I know dear." She squeezed her daughters leg softly. "So, this assistant works hard?"

Regina smiled softly and sincerely. Her mother rarely showed emotion, even to her own children so that was nice for Regina to see. "Yes. She works harder than anyone I have ever employed. She makes mistakes but that is to be expected considering she has never worked in an office before. She even works on her weekends." She spoke to her mother without realising the big smile that crossed her face every time her blonde assistant was mentioned.

"Mistakes cost money Regina you know that." Cora sighed shaking her head softly. She looked at her daughters smile and raised an eyebrow with a smirk "And you said she was unattached. She's single?"

Regina pulled her self together and sighed, "Why would I know that?" the way she snapped it told Cora everything. "All I know is she has a cat and a tortoise."

"A tortoise… did you employ a 12-year-old dear?" she scoffed amused.

The brunette bit her lip holding back a soft laugh "Sometimes I do wonder." She smiled knowing her mother wouldn't be happy with that. "But she is very professional when she needs to be."

Cora let out an over exaggerated sigh "Fine."

Regina placed another kiss on her mother's cheek as their car pulled up outside her mother's hotel "You can meet her at work mother."

"You and your sister are going to be the death of me Regina." She shook her head as she left the car.

"Good bye mother." Regina giggled as she watched her mother walk away. She let out a soft sigh as she realised that conversation went much better then she was expecting. The driver took her home and she groaned seeing Robins car parked out front. She went up to the pent house and as soon as she walked in he was kissing her hard. She growled and pushed him away. "This isn't working Robin" she continued to push him till he was out the door and closed it on his face.

"Wha- Regina!" before had a chance to respond he was left looking at a closed door.

Regina smirked to herself as she dusted of the invisible dirt. No more loud video games she thought to herself.

Monday morning came, and Regina woke with a stretch and smile on her face. That was new. She hoped out of bed basically dancing to the shower. Once she was done she quickly dressed and headed to work. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Emma's ugly bug parked next to her own space. It looked so out of place. She parked next to it and headed inside.

As promised, Emma had headed to work an hour early in time to prepare for her sisters visit and ready to great Regina.

Regina forced back the smile that lit up her face when she saw the blonde at the coffee station. "Good morning Miss Swan." She smirked and winked as she walked past in an unusually good mood.

Emma noticed the wink her boss shot her and raised an eyebrow. This was weird. She thought to herself. She smiled and followed Regina with two mugs of coffee. "How was your weekend?"

Regina took a coffee and sipped it as they walked towards the large glass office ignoring everyone else. "Eventful" she glanced at the blonde and smiled as she bit her lip. "I am free of the man child for one." She smirked.

"Oh? I'm assuming that's a good thing then." Emma chuckled a little as they entered the office.

"Yes, no more blaring video games." She chuckled but stopped short when she saw her older sister sitting on her desk. She sighed. Her good mood instantly gone again.

"Oh yeah… your sister is here" Emma bit her lip

"I can see that Miss Swan. Maybe next time you could tell me before I find out for myself." She growled and sat on her chair as she pushed Zelena's butt of her desk "This is a desk not a chair." She glared at the red head.

"Sorry." Emma mumbled quickly and went to her own, much smaller desk. She took a seat and began printing off the stuff they would need for the day.

"Well Hello to you to Regina." Zelena smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"Why are you here?" Regina growled back with her fist clenched. Her and Zelena had never been particularly close.

"Well, me and your beautiful assistant were just about to enjoy a coffee." She smiled.

"What? No. I made her a coffee yes but…umm" Emma looked up biting her lip and blushing.

The brunette clenched her jaw as she shot daggers to Emma "Oh I see. So, this was for her." she said in a tight voice as she stood. "Here is your coffee sis. Please be a dear and don't get my assistant fired. She is nothing like the girls you entertain in your bed. She growled as she pushed the mug to her chest but being careful not to spill it. She sat back at her desk and began typing faster than normal.

"Well I- "Emma quickly turned around to use the photocopier.

Zelena let out a deep chuckle and sipped the coffee that had Regina's red lipstick on it. "You're no fun Regina."

Regina groaned to herself, she didn't know why she was getting so… jealous? She just wanted to drag Zelena out the door by her red curls. She turned slightly shooting daggers at Emma "When you are done making love sick eyes at my sister, please do the job you are actually paid to do and send me those files." I snapped rudely, instantly regretting it as she considered Emma's emerald orbs. It was too late to take back her words so instead she looked away.

The blondes blush darkened, and her soft, childlike pout returned as she nodded and returned to her desk. She hated upsetting Regina.

"Oh, leave her alone." Zelena sighed, "I was teasing. She has been working since before I got here despite me trying to convince her otherwise."

Regina smirked softly at that. So, she's loyal too. She thought to herself. She rolled her eyes at herself "Of course you did." She snapped in annoyance. "Go see mother. I'm sure she wants to see you" she groaned.

"I spent last night with her. she told me to give you this." She pulled an invite from her pocket, it was for a charity event Cora was running, as Emma looked up she could tell it was important. The card was fancy and expensive. "Mother said she expects us both to join and bring a date. She said everyone who matters will be there." She rolled her eyes. Just as annoyed as Regina at being forced to attend.

It wasn't that the sisters weren't a fan of charity it was more the fact they would be in the company of their mother and her so called friends. Regina nodded as she took the invitation "who are you taking?" Regina didn't look up from her computer as she answered some emails.

"I don't know… I'll find someone though."

"Just take Belle. She really misses you Zelena." Regina said softly knowing it was still a touchy subject for her sister.

"And how would you know that?" Zelena raised an eyebrow.

"Because I am the only one she can talk to since someone left…again." She told her with a sigh "She really misses you Z" her tone was soft, as annoying as her sister was she still called. Belle was probably the only decent person Zelena had brought home.

"Well it's been too long."

"It is never too long." Regina reached over and laced her fingers with her sisters. "She just wants to talk." She pulled away again as that hard front returned.

"Alright alright. I'll think of it." She nodded and hoped of Regina's desk.

Regina gave her a simple nod in response and bit her lip. "Good. Now get out of my office. Me and Emma have work to do." She pointed to the door and raised her eyebrow.

"I'm going." She chuckled "See you later." She grabbed her jacket and looked at Emma with a dangerous smirk on her face "Bye blondie." She winked and walked out the room.

The blushing blonde looked up and waved "uhh... bye."

The brunette shot one last glare at her sister before looking at Emma, "Can you come here?"

Emma looked up and nodded as she stood in front of the large oak desk, she fiddled with her fingers nervously, Regina had noticed that was a habit of the younger women.

Regina couldn't help but chuckle as she watched her assistant squirm. "I am sorry for snapping at you like that."

Emma relaxed slightly and smiled. "That's okay. I…umm I'll get you a face coffee." She pointed down at the cup.

"no no it's okay." She shook her head a sipped the coffee to prove a point. "You can see her if you really want to. I shouldn't have acted that way. Its none of my business." Regina nodded. No matter much she didn't want Emma to be just another one of her sister's women it was none of her business, not really.

"oh no I… no" Emma giggled softly "she seems lovely but no thank you."

Nodding at her words, Regina tilted her head softly "Everything alright?" she asked noticing that Emma seemed much more nervous than normal.

"Yes, I'm okay." She nodded smiling sweetly "so umm is she always that forward?"

Regina chuckled softly, "I'm afraid so. Us Mills are not know to censor our words." She let her eyes travel down the perfect body stood in front of her desk.

"I noticed" the blonde chuckled biting her lip softly.

The older women chewed softly on her own lip before looking up at Emma's face. "Will you be my date for tonight's charity event?" she asked without thinking.

"W-oh" Emma looked at her surprised but in a bad way. "Sure." She nodded. God Swan… calm down its just a work thing. She groaned to herself. "is it…. I mean is it fancy?" she shifted uncomfortably. The most expensive item of clothing Emma Swan owned was the work suit she had worn to her interview and even that wasn't that expensive and probably cost less then just one of Regina's shoes.

Regina bounced her leg nervously, she pinched her leg trying to calm her heart, but it didn't work. "Well yes dear, maybe I can pick you up early and we will go get you something new to wear?" she suggested softly.

"That Ummm… it would be helpful, yes please." She nodded quickly "I don't have anything that is nice enough for something like that."

Regina couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips, she rolled her eyes. Emma was so cute when she was nervous. "You can just ride with me when work is over. Your car will be fine here."

"Alright, thank you Miss Mills."

"Call me Regina outside of work." She smiled softly as she started to type focusing on her work again.

"Only if you'll stop calling me Miss Swan." Emma smiled as she returned to her own desk.

The brunette smirked "I shall think about it Miss Swan." She purred and chuckled.

Emma rolled her eyes but smiled happily as she went about her work. She was already feeling a mixture of excited and nervous for the night ahead.

Later that day Regina's nerves had heightened. She couldn't understand why she was so nervous, it wasn't like it was a real date. She stood and began to pack her bag. "Are you ready? We need to leave early if we want to get you something to wear."

The younger women looked focused as she replied to an email, she nodded slowly before nodding faster "Okay, ready." She grabbed her stuff before turning of the computer.

Regina lead the way down the corridor and to the elevator "Would you like to borrow something from me or get your own?"

"oh well I… I don't really have the money to get something right now." Emma looked down and blushed suddenly feeling embarrassed.

Waving her comment away, Regina stepped into the elevator. "No need for your money." She shrugged.

"okay…" she followed her boss quickly to their cars. "I could probably just wear something I already have I don't want to be a bother."

Regina found herself chuckling at the blonde's words again. "Well I want to buy you something, think of it as a bonus." She told her with a smile "You work hard." She smirked softly and opened the blonde's door for her.

Emma chewed softly on her lip and nodded "Okay…" she smiled a thanks as they walked down to their cars.

The older women found herself funning her hands through her hair nervously "I never know why she insists on doing these things." She shook her head unlocking her car door.

"Your mother?" Emma purred softly as she settled onto the soft, luxury leather seats.

"She can be a bit controlling at times, but I love her, and she means well." She smiled softly at the blonde sat next to her and headed to the dress shop that she frequented.

"Is it just a dinner?"

Regina pursed her lips softly, "She didn't specify but it is my mother, so I suppose it'll be a social gathering and an auction." She informed her.

"I've never been to an auction." Emma said sweetly as she watched out the window as they drove into the more expensive parts of the town.

The car pulled up outside of a little shop that Regina normally got her dresses from and led the blonde inside where they were met by the owner.

"Regina, how are you?" the lady hugged Regina lightly and kissed her cheeks.

"Very Well Ms. Sherman." She smiled and brought Emma forward, "This is Emma, she needs to be fitted." She told her and as the older women began to measure Emma's waist.

"oh… okay." Emma lifted her arms and let Ms Sherman do her thing.

It was clear to Regina that Emma felt a little out of place in the store so once Ms Sherman had left she looked to Emma "If you feel left out through out tonight then tell me." she caressed her shoulder softly as she watched the blue eyes light up with a smile.

Ms Sherman returned with a few dress bags "I picked out a few blue ones. It will bring out your eyes. What do you think Emma?"

"Oh… well, that are you wearing?" she bit her lip and looked to Regina.

She couldn't help but chuckle softly "I'm wearing red dear, but Ms Sherman is right, it will bring out your beautiful blue eyes." She smiled without even realizing it.

Emma blushed from her chest up. Her smile was bright as she nervously avoided looking at her boss. "Thank you…" she brushed her hair from her face and nodded "Umm yes… then the blue please."

Regina chuckled softly as she watched the blonde blush spread to her cheeks. She bit her lip as she watched Emma shyly tuck her hair behind her ear. Before she knew it her own hand was reaching up to tuck the blonde's hair behind her other ear.

Ms Sherman eyed them suspiciously "how is that man of yours Regina?"

The brunette removed her hand from the soft locks already missing the feel. "no longer mine. He's far to childish for my taste." She looked back to Emma.

"It's about time, I never knew why you were with him anyway." She scoffed and looked to Emma "Come with me." Emma nodded and following quickly as they headed towards the changing rooms.

Regina's felt her breathe catch as Emma leant her cheek into her palm. She wished they could be together, it was wrong. It couldn't happen. She waited patiently wanting to see the blue dress, it cost around $300 dollars, on the most beautiful women she had ever seen.

Ms Sherman followed Emma in to the changing rooms and helped her zip into a royal blue, fitted cocktail dress with a plunge neckline whilst still staying classy, the diamante spaghetti straps exposing Emma's toned back. The back had three more diamante straps crossing over to form a diamond shape.

Regina felt like the breath had been knocked from her. The blonde before her was absolutely breath taking. She bit her lip as she began to stutter. She closed her eyes to regain herself before opening them again. "You look absolutely stunning" she breathed out as took Emma's hand to twirl her around.

"You think it's okay?" she bit her lip nervously as she looked down at the dress "You… you don't think it's too dressy?"

The brunette shook her head. God Emma was beautiful. She was lost in her eyes for a moment before she came to her senses. "N-no… god no this is perfect." She said softly.

"Okay." The blonde nodded as she looked at herself in the mirror. It was a perfect fit and hung in all the right places whilst remaining classy. "I'll take this one."

"Nope. My treat. Put it on my card." She smiled at Emma before she handed over her black card.

"Do you need shoes?" Ms Sherman looked to Emma as she took the card.

"No" replied fast before Regina could do it for her. "I have some at home that will go."

Regina raised an eyebrow, but it let it go. She entered her pin before looking back to Emma "Do you plan on keeping that on dear?"

"Oh! Ummm right" Emma shook her head and went back behind the curtain to change again. "So, umm do you mind if we go back to my place, so I can get my makeup and shoes?"

As they headed out to the car Regina nodded with a soft smile as she handed Emma the dress bag, the blonde placed the dress in the back of the car before putting her address into Regina's built in Sat Nav.

 _ **T hanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! Please review and even though I have the next few chapters planned out I'm happy to take your ideas as usual. Thanks for being patient with me with waiting so long unfortunately uni must come first. The next chapter will be shorter though and it'll be up over the next few days. Here is Emma's dress.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Apologies again for the delay in updating but I have been sick, I wasn't very well mentally and had to move out of university for a while after a break down… slowly getting back to normal now so thanks for being patient! I hope you enjoy this next chapter and as always suggestions are welcome**_ __ _ **  
_**_

After a quick drive the black Mercedes pulled up outside a run-down apartment building. Emma smiled sweetly, "Umm, okay this is it… do you want to come up or are staying in the car?"

Regina looked over as she turned of the car and stepped out. She would never admit it, but she secretly wanted to see the inside of Emma's apartment as well as her pets.

"Just… make sure you lock it" Emma said simply and lead Regina inside. The place was dirty and grotty with music coming from various apartments as well as yelling in various languages, however, when they got to Emma's apartment on the third floor it was totally different. It was simply decorated and almost empty, but still had a homely feel. The living and kitchen were a small open space with a corridor leading to Emma's room and the bathroom. Whist it was cosy and homely, there were no personal things except for a photo of Emma and Ruby on the fridge, Emma sat on her knee and laughing whilst Ruby was kissing her neck. There was also a well loved white baby blanket with her name on screwed up on the couch.

As soon as the door was open a small black cat with white paws flipped to her back right in front of Regina's feet. Emma giggled softly "She isn't gonna move till you give her belly rubs."

The older women looked around a little confused, wondering if Emma just moved here. Her eyes landed on the photo of Emma and the brunette and it felt like her heart had been squeezed at how happy they looked. Of course, Emma wouldn't be single. She forced a smile but raised an eyebrow at the cat rolling around at her feet. "It's not a dog" she thought cats didn't like their bellies being touched.

"She's weird" Emma shrugged and chuckled as she bent down to pick her up, the cat happily lay on her shoulder as she went inside properly "What time do we have to be there? Should I change now or at your place?" she turned to face her boss.

Regina chuckled softly as she looked at the cat, the fur ball really did love Emma, she sighed softly "you can just change at my place dear."

"Okays." She nodded and placed the cat down on the floor "Just let me grab my stuff. You don't have to stand, you can sit if you want." She pointed to the couch as she walked to the fridge and grabbed lettuce and strawberry's before going down the corridor to her room.

The brunette sat and looked around again, she giggled softly as the cat jumped up and nuzzled her hand "okay needy one." She said smiling as she gently ran her hand up and down its back. "That girl is very lucky to be able to kiss your owner like that." She said quietly, not that the cat understood her.

About five minutes later Emma returned holding a bag containing her make up and heels that would match the dress "Just let me put her some fresh food down then I'm ready."

Regina continued to pet the cat and scratch under its chin, she had never petted one before one before, her mother would never allow it. "You and your girlfriend look cute." She was happy for Emma… at least that's what she told herself.

"My what?" she looked up confused, "Oh! Umm nah that's just Ruby. We… we're not… I mean she's not my girlfriend." She filled the cat's food and water bowl.

Regina couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. "Really? Are you sure she knows that because she seems pretty happy to be kissing your neck like that." She groaned and bit her tongue. "I'm sorry, its none of my business."

Emma blushed and shrugged "It's just… we aren't together. We just… you know we have fun." She bit her lip wondering if Regina would get what she meant. "I love Ruby, just not like that." She walked over and sat at the other end of the couch "She's helped me through a lot. And besides even if I did like her Ruby isn't a one women kinda girl."

Regina felt shocked by that. She wasn't expecting Emma to be the kind to have casual sex, not that it was a bad thing. "I understand." She nodded and chuckled softly thinking about the last time she had sex she actually enjoyed… "My sister is the same." She rolled her eyes.

"Ruby is great really. She's like family." She shrugged and smiled a little. Emma didn't have a family, Granny and Ruby were the closest thing she had.

Regina nodded as she stood making sure she didn't disturb the happy cat purring away, "What's its name, the cat I mean." She pets it one last time with a soft smile.

"She…" Emma smirked a little correcting her boss "Her name is Boots."

The brunette shot Emma a glare and rolled her eyes at how she corrected her "How original."

"I thought it was cute okay." Emma chuckled softly.

Before Regina could reply the bedroom, door opened with a crack as the large tortoise wondered in slowly. Her head snapped around and her expression turns horrified as she looks at the large creature. "They let you have that thing in here?" she snapped a little as she hid behind Emma, noticing how close they were, taking in her scent.

Emma couldn't help but laugh as she watched Regina's expression. "Come on, he isn't even fully grown yet." She rolled her eyes "he isn't that bad… you'll hurt his feelings."

Regina slowly reached her arms out to hold Emma's hips gently as she pretended to hide behind her, her body pressed to the taller women's back. "Does he bite?" she whispered not wanting to startle the animal into an attack.

Emma laughed again, it was nice seeing a different side of her boss, she was just so serious, even cold sometimes. "No… no he won't I promise."

The brunette looked at Emma's creamy neck and her breath quickens with her heart beat. She gently backed up, no matter how much she wanted to press closer. She smelt of roses. She pulled her self together and looked down at the creature curiously.

He wondered down the corridor and into the living space, not even acknowledging his human and her visitor, "You see, he's chill."

"Can I touch him?" Regina asked, almost shy.

"Sure." Emma nodded before getting of the couch and kneeling next to him. She grabbed a lettuce leaf of the coffee table and held it out to him as he munched happily. "I pinkie promise he will not bite you."

The older women knelt next to her assistant and looked at him confused, blushing at how stupid she must look. "I'm sorry I haven't been around animals before, only horses. How should I touch him?" she asked carefully.

Emma turned her head to look at her boss, "Just stroke his shell. Well, you can try to touch his head, but he'll probably hide in his shell if you try. You won't hurt him I promise. That shell is pretty hard."

"I suppose he is cute." She admits as she pets him next to Emma's hand.

"Told you." She chuckled "I wanted a parrot. They are kind of noisy though… I have never seen a horse in person." Emma blushed a little embarrassed.

"I always wanted a pet, but mother wouldn't allow anything but horses." She smiled softly "Well, one day I'll take you to the stables."

"I never had a pet either till these guys. Do you still have horses?" she cocked her head curiously.

"Mother does yes." Regina laughed softly as Boots jumped back in her lap demanding attention.

"She likes you."

Regina looked up at Emma with sad eyes, "That new… people don't tend to like me." she said softly before looking down at the animal again.

"I… I do… you're not that bad."

Regina stood and walked towards the door. "You're only saying that because I'm your boss dear." She forced a smile as she walked out the door and down to her car waiting for Emma to join her.

Before Emma could even reply Regina had walked out. She let out a soft sigh before grabbing her stuff, locking up and heading down to the car. She got to the car and decided not to say anything to avoid upsetting Regina more. It wasn't true though, sure, sometimes her boss was cold and even a little mean, but Emma could tell there was more to Regina then that.

The brunette chewed the inside of her cheek as they sat in silence. She could feel the tension. She looked at the road and began to speed. Yeah was illegal, but she wasn't really worried about getting a ticket, she knew a lot of the cops in this area anyway, so it wasn't an issue. They got to her place in under 20 minutes, she quickly got out the car already feeling a little better. She waited for Emma to join her and smiled a little, she punched the code in to open the lobby door and walked to the elevator without looking at Emma, "I wasn't expecting guests, so my place may be a little messy, I do tend to keep it clean." She smiled a little as she opened the door and nodded to the manager behind the desk.

Emma looked around wide eyes, she looked around curiously carrying her bags, noting how the place was like a hotel, the kind you see in movies.

Regina smirked at the blonde's child like wonder. Gosh she wished she could kiss those soft pink lips. She realized she was staring and looked away just in time for the elevator doors to ping open. "Thanks Jerry." She smiled giving the bell boy a twenty-dollar tip. There were two apartments on this floor due to their size but the one next to Regina's was empty.

The young women raised her eyebrow at the large tip as she quickly followed, still looking around in wonder.

When they first walked in to the large apartment they entered a small hall way. To the right, was a small coat rack with a closet to the left. The wood floor leads the way to the kitchen, the kitchen was stunning with beautiful white marble tops and small table that would hold four people. There were two cups sat in the sink causing Regina to groan. The living room had white carpet and lights that you could turn the dimness up and down. There was a grey leather couch with a brown blanket over the back of it. In front of that, sat a black, glass coffee table with a bowl of fake fruit in the centre. The big flat screen TV sat on a modern looking entertainment system with movies filling the storage shelves. To the right of the TV was a large book case filled with books and nick nacks here and there.

Emma noted a small hallway to the right that led to Regina's room, the room held a queen-sized bed decorated in black and white pillows and blankets. There was a small chest at the foot of the bed and a large desk in front of the window. Her closet was in the corner with the bathroom on the other side of the hall.

There was an elegant red dress hanging on the closet door and Regina groaned softly, "My mom must have been over." She said softly, noticing the dress was new. She walked into the closest and grabbed some black heels."

Emma looked around with wide eyes, she was a little embarrassed of her own place after seeing where Regina lived. It was huge, and Emma was sure her entire apartment could have fit in Regina's living space. She followed Regina to the bedroom awkwardly, it felt weird seeing her boss's bedroom. "Your place is beautiful Regina."

Regina smiled brightly, "Well thank you, it's much to big for me, but mother insisted." She chuckled "Your place is much more inviting." She pointed to the rest room "you can change in there if you want or the closet, its big enough." She spoke softly as she slipped out of her heels and blazer.

"I'll use the bathroom its okay." She smiled politely as she headed into the large bathroom. Emma did her hair first, putting it into a tight French fishtail braid on one side of her head before curling the rest and pinning it up of her neck into a tight, organised messy bun. She smiled, happy with the outcome before covering it in hair spray to keep it in place. Next, she did her makeup, she kept it light and natural but made sure to her highlight her eyes since Regina had called them beautiful. She wanted to look good for her boss. After that she slipped into her dress and her ears before changing her flower ear rings into some simple diamond studs. It took just over an hour and a half for her to finish getting ready but when she did she left the bathroom holding a clutch bag that didn't even match. She had a soft blush on her cheeks as she stood in the door and cleared her throat "I… I think I'm ready." She shifted a little awkwardly as she waited for Regina's reaction.

Regina on the other hand had decided to keep with her every day lipstick and changed her lipstick to a deep red, the darker colours always highlighted her scar. She heard Emma enter the room and bit her lip softly with her back to Emma "What would you have done if I was naked dear? Knock next time." She chuckled softly but still didn't look at her "Can you zip me?" she asked softly. Of course, she could do it herself, but she wanted to see if Emma would do it for her.

"I'm sorry" Emma went a deep shade of red "Y… umm the door was open so I just… oh yeah sure." She zipped Regina's dress and cleared her throat again. "There you go."

The older women chuckled softly at the blonde squirming. She smiled softly and turned around. Once again, the sight of the blonde took her breath away. She looked Emma up and down and her eyes stopped on those perfect pink lips, she chuckled softly as she used her thumb to correct Emma's lipstick.

"Thanks." She smiled "Umm m-my bag doesn't match but I didn't have another." She chuckled a little nervously, she really wanted to impress Regina 'jeez Emma it's a work thing.' She reminded herself.

Pulling her hand away, Regina looked down at the bag and smiled, gosh she was cute. "You shouldn't wear heels, makes me look short." She winked as she walked into her closet picking out two clutch bags, a red one to match her own and a dark blue one to match Emma's. "how about you use the red and ill use the blue?" she smiled at the nervous blonde.

"Okay." She removed her phone, ID and money from the bag and put it in the new one Regina handed to her. "I can change my shoes?"

Looking down at her Rolex Regina smiled "We should get going or we'll be late." She said softly as she leads the way out of her apartment. "And no. don't change them." She winked as she pushed the elevator button.

"Okays." Emma nodded, once they were in the car she began to chew on her lip. "Miss Mills? I… I mean Regina."

Regina smiled to herself when Emma said okays, so it wasn't a misspelling on the text then. She looked over at the nervous looking blonde, her heart speeding up at the way Emma pronounces her name. "Yes Emma?" she asked softly.

The younger women was fiddling with her fingers, something she did when she was nervous. "Umm is this… I mean sister said your mother said you had to bring a date and you asked me, but I know this isn't a date but are we supposed to be pretending it is or…?"

Regina felt her heart tighten when Emma said it wasn't a date. She knew that, but she wished it was. "Would you be mad if I said it was a date?"

"Ummm no." Emma looked down at her hands and shook her head, Regina was her boss. This was a bad idea.

The brunettes heart thumped hard against her chest, "I know this is wrong, but you make me feel alive again Emma. Before I met you, I was numb and angry. Then you walked into my office with your shyness and mistakes. Gosh you've made me go soft already." She chuckled softly, "I know I am your boss, so I understand if you say no, but I would like this to be a date." She said softly and took Emma's fiddling fingers in her own.

Emma looked up with her wide, bright eyes. She rolled her eyes and smiled with a soft blush "I am not that shy." She mumbled and looked down at their interlinked hands. "I would actually really like that."

Regina couldn't hold back her smile and giggle "This is a horrible first date. But it's a start." She chuckled again and squeezed the blonde's hand.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad… although I'm not sure how I feel about meeting your mother on the first date."

Regina scoffed "I wouldn't want you to meet my mother at any time." She chuckled, gently pulling her hand away. "Try not to be offended. She's allot more straight forward then I am." She told Emma softly as they drove the rest of the short distance.

"Oh… well that's comforting…. I guess." Emma scrunched her nose sarcastically before getting out the car waiting for Regina.

 _ **Hi guys, hope you enjoyed, this chapter was a shorter one and the next one will be short too, but it'll be up in the next few days as its almost finished. The ones after that will be long again, I'm sorry for the slow update, as said I've been sick but slowly getting back to normal. Feel free to review and leave suggestions again.**_


	5. Update

Hi guys,

I'mreally sorry for the slow update. Things have been manic here, first xmas, then the same week it was my 21st and this week (January 11th) I'm moving to America for 6 months. I'm hoping to have an update real soon! Please don't hate me. I promise when I'm settled it'll be quicker updates. But right now is crazy with this move. Everything seems to be going wrong !

If y'all have any ideas for the fix let me know


	6. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for the reviews, I hope you are all still enjoying the story. I had a guest reviewer ask when I will be introducing Henry and the answer is I won't. I should have put it in the description at the start, but he isn't in this at all, I have nothing against Henry he just didn't really fit the story. They also mentioned Emma being OCC and she is but that's the plan throughout I don't know why, but I've always liked shy quiet Emma in fics as well as the strong badass Emma we are so used to. :3 personally I prefer AU, so my plan is to keep her as she is, shy and quiet. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it'll be shorter again but the next one will be longer.**_

 __Regina could tell how nervous Emma was as the entered the building, she laced her fingers with the blondes, "These guys can be real bitches, but you don't even have to talk to them, ill introduce you just shake hands. They will be so self-absorbed they won't even pay attention to us."

The blonde replied with a nod and a deep sigh, there was a few people she recognised from the office and attending various meetings with Regina.

Regina couldn't help but smirk when she noticed her mother glaring at them. "Guess which one my mother is." She whispered in her dates ear.

Looking around, Emma's eyes widened when they landed on the women glaring at them. "Oka maybe I should leave." She groaned and stepped back a little. If looks could kill she would be dead.

"If that's what you want you can take my car." Regina opened her purse softly as she handed the blonde her keys. She noticed her mother walking over and put a comforting hand on her assistants back.

"She looks like she's going to kill one of us… or both." Emma whined softly, stepping closer to Regina.

"Don't worry, I won't let her." Regina smirked at her mother who was now standing directly in front of them.

The older Mills glared at her daughter, not even acknowledging her date "You are late."

"Mother, it is 4:40pm the invitation said 5pm. We are not late." She sighed softly.

"Yes, but most of the gests are here already and you know I like to do things early… Robin will be here soon."

Regina groaned loud and pinched the bridge of her nose "Why is he coming?" she growled and looked at Emma "Mother this Emma, Emma this is my mother, Cora."

"I invited him why wouldn't I?" she blinked at Regina she smirked slightly and looked at Emma, looking her up and down "Ah yes, the new assistant."

Emma smiled politely as she held her hand out for Cora to shake "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Mills."

Cora looked at the hand in disgust then back at Regina "Your sister is around her somewhere."

Regina squeezed Emma's hand softy "Who did she bring?"

"Belle. I do wish those two would make up their minds." She rolled her eyes.

Regina chuckled and hugged her mother "But aren't you happy she brought her and not one of those other girls she normally brings?" she smiled and looked at Emma, her perfume smelt so good.

"That is true, at least it isn't one of her whores." She sighed "at least Belle is a lady."

"Mother." Regina scolded hitting her arm softly "You raised us better then that." She smirked at Emma's wide eyes.

"Yes Dear" Cora rolled here eyes.

"Can we go now or am I still in trouble?"

"Go go." She waved the two younger women off. "I left you a spot at the head table with me."

As Cora turned to walk away Emma smiled politely again "Nice meeting you Mrs. Mills"

Regina smiled sweetly "Well that went better than I thought."

"She already hates me." Emma whined.

Regina led Emma to the table were Zelena was sat with Belle. "Hello Belle Dear." She smiled pulling the petite brunette into a tight hug as Emma stood back to the side.

"Regina, it's so nice to see you." The young women replied with a thick Australian accent.

Pulling away, Regina let out a soft giggle, "I have missed you love." She looked at Zelena and winked "Told you so." Next, she turned her attention back to her date "She doesn't hate you. Trust me if she hated you, you would not be standing right now."

"Blondie." Zelena smirked as she pulled Emma in for a hug.

"Oh! Hi" Emma chuckled hugging her back

Regina raised an eyebrow at her sister's smirk, it took all her strength not to physically pull Emma away.

"Now I know why Gina was hiding you away." Zelena pulled back and winked at Emma.

The young blonde blushed and moved back to Regina's side.

Regina growled "Doesn't she look gorgeous?"

"Hi Emma, I'm Belle" she smiled sweetly holding her hand out to Emma.

Emma's blush deepened at Regina's compliment as she took Belle's hand "Hay."

Emma turned to look at Regina "Maybe this won't be so bad… though my feet are killing me already." She chuckled softly and then looked up as a waiter came over and offered a glass of champagne. Emma took a glass and smiled.

"Already? You have only had them on a few minutes" she chuckled and looked at Emma with fascination.

"I'm not used to them." Emma shrugged and sipped on the drink "Oh wow"

Regina raised an eyebrow, "What? Is it strong?" she chuckled and took the glass of Emma sipping some, humming softly.

"No… no it just tastes expensive." The blonde bit her lip softly.

"Well it will be, my mother picked it out." She giggled and led Emma to the table that they would be sitting at.

Emma nodded and took her seat next to Regina. She placed her clutch on the table and picked up the evening programme that explained how the night would run and which charity it would be for. "What kind of things will be up for auction?" she asked curiously.

"Paintings, furniture, just lots of different things really, it depends what people have donated." She explained with a soft smile, watch Emma. Her smile quickly turned to a frown then a growl when she noticed Robin and his family.

Emma simply nodded, her head down as she continued to read. She started to slouch a little, almost forgetting where she was.

She didn't notice Robin come in until he was stood far too close to her. "Regina. Swan" he smirked then looked at Regina "You brought _her?_ "

Regina tapped Emma's back gently reminding her to sit up before locking eyes with Robin "Well I certainly wasn't bringing you and your childish behaviour" she growled and reached for Emma's hand "Oh and I want your stuff out of my home by Monday. If its not gone by the time I get from work I will be getting rid of it. I have no use for it anymore." She told him with a bright smile.

Robin chuckled darkly as he scoffed at Emma, "Don't worry Regina, you will come to your senses."

The brunette smirked at his words, she turned to face Emma and placed a hand on her soft cheek, stroking lightly as she looked into the bright green eyes, "I already have." She told him as she kissed the corner of Emma's mouth before looking up and smirking at Robin.

Robin scoffed as he noticed the blush on Emma's cheeks. "I can't believe you brought the help." He growled as he stormed to the bar looking pissed.

In that instance, Regina felt her blood boil. Quickly placing a kiss on Emma's forehead but casually walking to Robin, she slapped him hard "Who do you think you are? You're nothing but a little rich boy that can't do anything for yourself. Emma is a hell of a lot smarter then you. Money is the be all and end all Robin." She growled.

Emma stood and gasped when she heard the slap "Regina…" I felt my self-blush as everyone in the room had their eyes on us.

"Oh, I'm stupid?" He scoffed "I'm the stupid one? Please explain to me how on earth you worked that one out. Your little bimbo is a no one Regina. She will never be on our level, she will never be able to look after you like I can. I know it, you know it and she knows it."

Before Regina had the chance to react Emma gently held her wrists "Regina please, it's okay… really he isn't worth it."

Regina reluctantly pulled her eyes from Robin and looked at the blonde again, her chest rising and falling in anger as she looked at him again, "Get the fuck out." She yelled, she really didn't care who was watching "If I ever hear another word about how you are better than anyone else, especially Emma. I will make your life a living hell. My family own half of the buildings that your company works from so do not push me." she hissed lacing her fingers with Emma's.

"Really it's okay…" Emma squeezed her bosses hand gently avoiding Robins look "Regina come on… lets just go sit back down."

Slowly backing away, Regina took a deep breath and pulled Emma to the table with her before having Robin escorted.

Emma watched Cora talk to Robin's family as she apologised on behalf of Regina. It shocked her that anyone, especially her boss would stand up for like that, so publicly. Regina was always about image. She was sat side on holding Regina's hand still as she rubbed her arm soothingly with her free hand. "It's really okay. I don't mind." She shrugged, of course she was annoyed but what he had said didn't really upset her. not as much as it should have.

Regina stood and looked down at Emma "Can we go. I can't be here right now." She really didn't want to embarrass them any more then she had. It also bothered her that Emma didn't seem to care.

"Come on." Emma nodded and stood grabbing both their bags under one arm as she kept hold of Regina's hand in the other. Without speaking they went to Regina's car. The both of them remained quiet for the majority of the drive and it was Emma who eventually broke the silence "I…I'm sorry."

Regina sped the car the rest of the way. She chuckled and shook her head as they pulled up in her spot. "Why are you sorry? You've done nothing wrong." She spoke softly as she walked to Emma's side of the car and held her hand out.

"Because… I know those things are important to your mother and the business and i… me being there caused that and maybe it was just a bad idea."

The older women frowned at that as they entered her apartment. "It is important to my mother yes, but she can handle it without me. and why was it a bad idea for you to join me?" she raised her eyebrow and pushed the door open as she kicked her shoes of.

"Maybe Robin is right… no wait that's not…" she groaned trying to find her words "Because I'm not like you Regina. I don't want to embarrass you I mean, you had to tell me to sit up straight like I'm some child."

Regina crossed her arms as she stood in front of Emma "You think I… want to date you because your lie the others?" she asked "How can you embarrass me just because you were born into a different lifestyle then me. that doesn't mean anything." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I know it doesn't mean anything to you… or me. But obviously it bothers some people. And Robin is right I cant give you the stuff he can..." she shrugged and sat down. "You know what… just ignore me."

Regina allowed Emma to rambled as she sighed, took her heels of and walked towards the blonde and took her hand "Emma, I understand what you are saying. But they can kiss my behind." She giggled softly and smiled turning her back to Emma "Now can you unzip me?"

Emma nodded and placed their bags down "I am sorry we had to leave early." She chewed her lip as she unzipped Regina, part of her was glad they had left but she was embarrassed and felt bad.

The older women shivered softly as she felt soft hands brush her back "It's quite alright. I normally leave early anyway." Her dress opened a little more to reveal a small moon on her lower back.

"You have a tattoo?" Emma big her lip and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. My mother still doesn't know." She chuckled and nodded "When I was a little girl I always wanted to run away to the moon, so no one could find me. Sometimes I would still like to do that."

"It's pretty… I have one too." Emma smiled softly.

Regina turned holding the dress to her chest so it wouldn't fall. "May I see?" she asked softly.

Leaning against the wall Emma took her shoes of with a moan. They had been killing her all night. She lifted her dress just enough to show her ankle that had three small birds in flight.

Smiling at the ink, Regina nodded. "why birds?" she asked softly as she grabbed her make up wipes and began to remove her make up.

Emma took the wipes from her and did the same in the mirror with a soft shrug "Well… cos… I guess cos birds are free… I got it when I was pretty young… I just wanted to be… free from stuff." She cleared her throat and shrugged. Clearly it was a touchy subject for her.

Regina felt her heart tighten at the admission. She could tell Emma wasn't really in the mood to talk about it "It's beautiful Emma."

Smiling, the blonde turned to face her boss with a make up free face. She took her hair down before running her fingers through the blonde curls.

The brunettes sile grew as Emma turned. God, she was beautiful. Every time she looked at Emma she took her breath away. She noticed she was staring again "Would you like me to take you home?"

"Oh umm… sure okay." She nodded a little. She really didn't want to go home, didn't want to leave Regina's company but she didn't want to impose either.

Regina bit her lip and smiled. She didn't want Emma to go at all. "Just let me grab a shirt." She headed into her room as she changed into a black t shirt and black jeans. Grabbing her keys in one hand and Emma's hand in the other she led them down to her car parked out front. The ride to Emma's apartment was silent, not uncomfortable but silent. "May I stay at your house for a bit?"

Emma's smile lit up the car as she nodded "Yes. Are you hungry? We can get a take out."

"As long as you order for me, I don't remember the last time I ordered a take out." The brunette giggled softly

"We can order pizza, I know this great place." Emma smiled as she took Regina's hand. As they walked up to the building Emma smiled at an older man sat on the front step, his clothes were dirty and worn and he looked like he hadn't had a wash in a long time. "Good evening Mr. Smith."

"Emma." Mr Smith stood and smiled as he took Emma's hand in his own. "Don't you look beautiful tonight." He kissed her hand and smiled looking at Regina.

Emma chuckled and let him hold her hand "I went on a date. This is Regina."

He let go of Emma's hand and took Regina's kissing it with a slight bow "Pleasure to finally meet you. Emma talks about you allot."

Emma interrupted him there "Okay she doesn't need to hear that… I gotta go change but ill order you a pizza promise" she kissed his cheek as she took Regina's hand again.

The brunette raised her eyebrow at Emma and chuckled "It is lovely to meet you." Regina gave him a small curtsy as she followed Emma upstairs to the blonde's apartment.

"He is harmless don't worry" they headed upstairs as Emma let them into her apartment.

"He seems sweet." Regina nodded and sat on the couch scrunching her nose down at the shelled creature on the floor in front of them.

"I… im just gonna go… get change." Emma's face filled with a soft blush as she reluctantly let go of Regina's hand to change into something more comfortable and practical.

Nodding, Regina let go of her hand. She sat there waiting, and thinking. She had no idea how or if what ever they were doing was going to work but she really hoped it would. She hadn't noticed Emma's return until she flopped on the couch next to her wearing a vest top and sweat pants holding the small cat in her lap.

"Whatcha thinking about?" The blonde tilted her head.

"Good question…" Regina sighed and looked up at Emma with a reluctant smile "Emma, I don't know how this is going to work, I mean I am your boss, but I want you to know that I will try. I want this." She twisted slightly so that she was facing the blonde.

"Yeah?" she tilted her head "I was really nervous tonight you know."

"Me too… but only when I was asking you out."

"I just… I wanted to be perfect for you, I wanted to look perfect."

"You wanted to look perfect for me? Emma, you always look perfect." Her heart sped up, no one had ever made her feel the way Emma made her feel.

"I wanted to… impress you."

"Emma Swan. You impressed me when you didn't run in tears on your first day at work." She raised an eyebrow and chuckled

"I… may have come close." Emma blushed "You are not as bad as you want people to think you know."

"I am scary when I need to be thank you very much" Regina wiggled her brows.

"You always put on this mask."

"That is just how I was raised Emma." She sighed looking down at her lap.

Emma nodded and tried to change the subject "Do you want me to order food?"

"I'm not that hungry but go ahead." She smiled as she scratched the cats chin.

"Okays, im going to order Mr. Smith something." She reached over to the coffee table and ordered a large margarita pizza and a drink before telling them who it was for and telling them to add it to her bill for next time before thanking them sweetly and hanging up.

Regina watched the young women on the phone and smiled sweetly, "You have such a good soul Emma."

"I guess I just know what its like to not have anyone look out for you." She shrugged and blushed.

Regina didn't know that feeing, not really. "I don't know what that's like but I am sorry Emma."

"It's… whatever, I'm used to it I guess."

Regina nodded and sat awkwardly for a moment, "It's getting late."

Emma chewed her lip, she shouldn't have said anything, that was too personal. "Yeah…"

"Do you want me to take you to your car?" Regina sighed, this wasn't going well, she didn't feel good about tonight at all.

"No that's okay, its out of the way, I can just get a lift or whatever." Emma nervously played with her fingers "Are you sure you aren't hungry?"

"No dear, come on." She took Emma's hand and led her to the car again "It is not out of my way, I have to go by work to get home anyway." She shrugged.

"Alright, thank you." Emma chuckled.

The ride back to the office was a quiet one, not uncomfortable but quiet. It was late at night meaning there was little to no traffic which made their journey go quicker then normal. Emma got out of the car with a soft sigh and leant against her own as she looked at Regina.

"I'm sorry about tonight."

The older women frowned and tilted her head slightly "What do you mean dear?" God Emma looked beautiful.

"Robin." She shrugged playing with her keys "We missed the dinner… and we missed the auction. I met your family for the first time and made a fool out of myself not to mention the fact that I embarrassed you."

Regina couldn't help but chuckle "That is incorrect. I made a fool out of Robin, he deserved it. God, he is such an air head." She rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Yeah I… don't like him." Emma chuckled.

"I don't know how anyone can like someone like him." Regina chuckled with a sigh, she really didn't want this night to end.

"True." Emma groaned and looked up when it started to rain a little "I should go…"

"It's late and you do have work tomorrow." She replied, avoiding the green eyes staring at her.

"I do." Emma scrunched her nose as nodded and squeezed her bosses hand "Night Gina."

"Goodnight Emma" she smiled at the nickname, biting her lip when Emma squeezed her hand. She took a deep breath and got in her car before heading home.

About half an hour later Emma was back home again, she dropped her keys on the coffee table with a soft sigh, she had an amazing night, despite the incident with Robin, she was scared it wouldn't last though, Regina was her boss but she was happy, she wanted for it to work so badly. She headed straight to bed.

Regina on the other hand couldn't sleep. Her mind was in overdrive, she kept thinking about every little detail. God, Emma probably hated her, why wouldn't she? She was probably just being nice, so she didn't upset her boss. That night Regina had a restless night. She had a lot to think about.


	7. Chapter 7

_I would like to apologise for the long update time, but life got in the way and I had to put my mental and physical health first! I am hoping to get back into this as away to escape from my final year of uni and Dissertation._

 _I appreciate the reviews and messages I have had from you guys and as always, I appreciate the reviews and your thoughts! I do know where I am taking this story but I always take into account what you say!_

 _Happy belated new year!_

After a restless night Emma headed into work, barely making it, getting there with just a minute to spare. She hadn't slept the night before and it was obvious she hadn't slept much.

She walked into the office and smiled as soon as she saw her boss "Good morning" she placed a takeout coffee cup on the desk before sitting at her own.

"Miss Swan, you need that much more then I do." Regina growled as she noticed the dark circles under Emma's eyes.

"okay…" the blonde's smile faded as she stated up her computer.

"I need those reports done by lunch. No later. And do not buy me lunch again. Is that clear?" Regina glared at her assistant.

"Yes, Miss Mills." She forced a smile and nodded. They both knew that meant she'd have to miss lunch anyways, she chewed on her lip softly as she started on those reports.

"I also need you to write up the palms for the next meeting. I will be back later. I have a meeting upstairs, but I can take notes myself. I don't need you." She snapped that last part.

As soon as Regina was out the office Emma sighed and pouted, that annoyed her, but it also hurt like hell. She couldn't understand what was going on with Regina, she had thought last night had gone well, maybe she really was annoyed about Robin.

Two hours later Regina returned to find the reports on her desk. She picked them up and flicked through "You missed one." She sat down and stated to sign the things she needed to.

"What? No, I didn't… which?" Emma looked up at Regina confused.

The older women rolled her eyes at the blonde "Resources."

"Oh…" Emma chewed her lip and went through her desk and computer to find it for Regina.

For the next hour the two women sat in silence, the only sound was the tapping of Emma's keyboard and Regina occasionally clicking her pen. She looked up at a nervous Emma who was holding the file out to her and snatched it without saying a word. When she heard Emma flop on her chair with a huff she looked up, raised an eyebrow and snapped "Problem Miss Swan?"

"No… no problem"

The day carried on much the same, silence, speaking only when absolutely necessary. At 5:30pm exactly Regina was walking out her office. Emma waited a bit before following so she would avoid Regina in the parking lot.

She headed home to her cosy apartment after stopping to do the grocery shopping, she put her stuff away before she flopped down on the couch and text Ruby.

" _Are you workin tonight? Miss you."_

When she didn't get a reply, she pouted feeling sorry for herself, she grabbed a couple of ciders from the fridge and drank the first one pretty fast before starting the next.

Emma was on her third cider when she got a video call from Regina. She was a little tipsy by now but answered it anyways "Miss Mills" she tried to snap, though it wasn't as harsh as she had intended. She scrunched her nose at her self and sighed.

Regina couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Emma sat on the floor, leaning against the couch. She smiled. Emma was a strange little swan, she thought to herself.

"Dear, I need you two buy two cakes and two dozen vanilla cupcakes. I will pay you back in the morning." She leaned forward a little, sat in a large bubble bath, clear of make up for a change, her hair in a messy bun. But she still looked perfect…

Emma blushed when she heard her bosses chuckle… and the fact she was in the bath. She suddenly felt self-conscious in her oversized hoodie, glasses that were far to big for her face and messy untameable curls.

"Now? Where am I supposed to get cake now?"

Regina had to stop her self from thinking how adorable the girl looked. She needed to stop thinking that. "No dear, in the morning. Just bring them with you. It is my mother's birthday tomorrow."

Groaning, Emma pushed the glasses up her face "fine" she snapped. She never snapped, not at Regina, but she was tipsy and feeling hurt.

"oh, alright dear." Regina frowned softly, surprised by the fact Emma seemed annoyed with her "well… I shall see you tomorrow."

"Night" Emma mumbled a reply. Regina confused her, she had been cold towards her all day and then called up acting like nothing had happened. She found it frustrating. She text Ruby again who replied that she was working till late, till left Emma pouting.

A few hours later and a couple of bottles of wine later and Emma was drunk, unusual for her. She grabbed her phone and the rest of the bottle before heading to bed. She started to strip down to her underwear, which really didn't cover much. She bit her lip softly, she felt good. She took a couple of photos of herself, full body, breasts and one of her ass taken at an awkward angle, she added a sort message of "Miss you xo"


End file.
